Joyful Knight Candelilla
is a former Debo Knight General in the Deboth Army. She later reformed and became an ally to the Kyoryugers, eventually replacing Torin as the team's mentor, now known as . Character History She is an airheaded, jovial, happy-go-lucky knight, who encourages others like Sorrowful Knight Aigaron to . She was the second Knight to be thawed out after the Deboth Army's big freeze. She seems to abhor senseless violence, such as when her fellow Knight forcing her lieutenant to grow his fallen Debo Monster and when her Debo Monster became berserk again. . This causing her to unleash a high-pitch scream of terror. During the Debo Honenukky incident, she met Nobuharu Udo, KyoryuBlue, and found a kindred spirit in the pun-spouting Kyoryuger. She said then that she could even come to love him, if they weren't enemies. Supporting Space War God Voldos on Deboth's behalf, Candelilla fought with her fellow Deboth Knights to support Vaglass Avatars Enter and Escape in defending Voldos' satellite against the Go-Busters and Kyoryu Silver. Engaging Yellow Buster Powered Custom alongside Luckyuro, Candelilla was beaten back by the Rapid Kick but soon overwhelmed the three Go-Busters by performing a combined Deboth Finish with the other Knights. However, the Go-Busters perservered and fought back against the Deboth Army, with Candelilla and Luckyuro being bested by Yellow Buster. Joined by Beet Buster and Stag Buster, the Go-Busters performed their own team finisher which forced the Deboth Knights to fall back. In the time following Endolf's "disappearance", she and Aigaron began growing closer, as Aigaron began harboring an affection for her. The Knight of Joy's kindness began rubbing off on Aigaron, and he soon began to regret his old tendencies of killing humans for fun, and the tin man's heart softened. Luckyuro aided Aigaron in numerous attempts to impress Candelilla, but the Sorrowful Knight's affections still went unnoticed, though the effort did not. Candellila met the blue Kyoryuger once again when she used Debo Kantokku to steal people's hearts. Posing as a potential wife for Nobuharu (in a meeting unknowingly set up by his sister), with Luckyuro posing as her mother, Candelilla realized that, whether or not she was Deboth, Nobuharu was willing to protect her and stand up for her due to her caring nature, and during this Nobuharu reminded her that she and Luckyuro were created to make people happy so could easily learn to live with humans. She aided Nobuharu in defeating her Debo Monster by returning his Gaburevolver to him, though she acted as if it was an accident. After this incident, she was asked by Nobuharu to leave the Deboth Legion. Though she refused, she began to question her standing within the organization. Once Luckyuro became relieved of her duties within the Deboth Legion, she ran away, prompting Candelilla to go out searching for her. Since Killbolero had effectively replaced her within the organization, and fearing that she would defect like Torin had done before (while considering how Endolf mentioned that she could be one of the strongest knights yet), Chaos ordered her to be executed. Overhearing this, Aigaron rushed to warn Candelilla and Luckyuro, having already received a tremendous beating from the forces within the Frozen Palace. Icerondo rushed to confront them, and revealed that Aigaron had been undead from the moment Chaos revived him, and as the dead cannot fully know love, Aigaron's plight was hopeless. Realizing Aigaron's feelings at last, Candellila was caught off guard, and was attacked by Icerondo. However, Aigaron took the hit, and was mortally wounded. Ian approached, however, and used Deinosgrander to free the Sorrowful Knight's soul from its metal prison. Aigaron's final act was presenting a severely distraught Candelilla with a pink flower. After the Kyoryugers defeated Icerondo, Ian gave Candelilla the flower that Aigaron had dropped in his final moments, and Nobuharu comforted her. Both asked her and Luckyuro to leave the Deboth Legion and live a new life. This time, she agreed, promising to find her place in the world, as Torin had. When Torin, Ramirez, and Tessai's raid in Deboth Hell was stopped by Chaos (who had purposefully allowed the new Kyoryu Silver to defeat him to that end), Candelilla and Luckyuro (in possession of a lantern that allowed him to enter Deboth Hell without being dead) come in to assist the Kyoryuger allies, much to Chaos' shock. Candelilla, Torin, Ramirez and Tessai perform their special attacks along side each other and defeat Chaos, sending him hurtling against the pillar that held Deboth Hell together, destroying both him and the pillar in a single strike. The three former rangers express their gratitude to both Candelilla and Luckyuro. Torin then tells them to live a life filled with bravery before they pass on. After the final battle, she cheers up a saddened Nobuharu from the shadows. As both reformed villains try to figure out what should they do now, they notice a lost girl trying to find her mother. Remembering Nobuharu's words, Candelilla decides to use her powers of joy to bring smiles to all humans on Earth. Luckyuro follows suit and both help the lost girl find her mother. ToQger vs. Kyoryuger Seeing the 'unlucky' plight of the ToQgers and Kyoryugers during the emergence of Deboth's creator, Creator Devius, Candelilla and Luckyuro go to pray at a shrine for help. Through their call for aid, the extra Kyoryugers, Yuko, Shinya, Yayoi, and Dantetsu, are summoned to help their friends, lending a hand in destroying the awakened Creator Devius. Brave When the Neo Deboth Army emerged in South Korea, Luckyuro and Candelilla aided Torin's spirit in assembling a team of residents to become the Kyoryuger Brave. 2114 100 years after defeating Transcendenterfly God Deboth, Candelilla has become the mentor to the new team of Kyoryugers known as Wise Goddess Candelilla. She misplaces all the original team's Zyudenchi (except #3) only having the five belonging to the other Kyoryugers (Silver, Cyan, Grey, Violet, and Navy) that she gives to the Future Kyoryugers. Later, Torin communicates with her in spirit to help Candelilla find the other Zyudenchi that are hidden by his team's photo, allowing her to give her team their intended Zyudenchi colors. She also lost her memory (except about the appearance of Nobuharu Udo and the place where Transcendenterfly God Deboth was born) due to Remorseful Knight Arslevan. She sings the earth melody during the new team's battle so they can reach their full potential. Personality She is slightly vain and a bit of an airhead, but always keeps an upbeat and happy attitude. Since she is the Joyful Knight, she loves to make people happy, even her fellow Knights. When Endolf was about to crush Dogold's face, she actually showed aggression by holding her weapon to his throat and telling him infighting is a good way to stop smiling. After seeing Aigaron die, she actually showed sadness. After leaving the Deboth Army, she became dedicated to making people smile by helping them. She is also the only living character that finds Nobuharu's jokes funny. Monsters *Debo Batissier (5 & 36) *Debo Honenukky (11 & 36) *Debo Zaihon (16 & 36) *Debo Tanabanta (20, Special DVD, 36) *Debo Vaacance (31 & 36) *Debo Bravesky (33.5) *Debo Kantokku (40) Stats *Height: 201 cm *Weight: 155 kg Powers and Abilities ;Happiness Empowerment :As the Joyful Knight of the Deboth Army, Candelilla can siphon and empower herself with human happiness. ;Human form :Candelilla can assume the human disguise as a young woman. So far, only her and Luckyuro displayed this ability. ;Melody :Candelilla's singing voice can affect and draw the inner darkness of former Deboth armies like Torin. While the melody has no effect on humans, Torin was shown subjected to this due to his evil self in it's dormant state. This eventually changed, followed by her redemption into Wise Goddess where she sings the Earth's melody, which empowered the future generations of Kyoryugers with Brave. ;Evil sense :As the Wise Goddess, Candelilla can sense the actions of the Deboth Army via the winds. Arsenal ;Kyahahalberd : She is armed with a large battle axe with the shape of a open heart . :Dance of Joy-Candelia's signature attack wwhere she draws a large pink heart in the air which would fly towards her enemies and land with explosive force. During the final episode, when it was combined with Torin's Trinity Strazor, Ramizerz's Spirit Hammer, and Tessa's Iron Shattering Fist Cruyushing Impact, was able to destroy High Priest Chaos forever. Legend Sentai Devices is a Kyoryuger Ranger Key released as part of a set of Deboth Edition Ranger Keys in Bandai Premium. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course as with all Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to transform one, i.e. one of the female Gokaigers, into Candelilla. - Zyudenchi= This Zyudenshi was released alongside DX Brave Kyoryuzin. }} Video Game appearances Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho Candelilla appears as an enemy in the Nintendo 3DS Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: Game on Gaburincho. Super Sentai Battle Base Candelilla appears as both a villain and a Wise God in the mobile game Super Sentai Battle Base. Behind the scenes Portrayal Candelilla is voiced by , who also portrayed her human form in episodes 11, 28, 40, 48 and Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger: 100 YEARS AFTER. Candelilla's suit actor is Conception Candelilla was designed by character designer K-SuKe, who worked on the majority of the Deboth Army for Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger. Musical Themes Candelilla has a leitmotif in the , which uses the melody of the Deboth Army theme. She sang it a few times in the series along with the dark version that Endolf wrote for her. Notes *Following the face theme of the Deboth Army, Candelilla represents happy expressions. **Candelilla represents the "joy" of the Japanese expression "Kidoairaku", which represents the gamut of human emotion: joy, sorrow, anger and fun. *Following several members of the Deboth Army's motif from the Wizard of Oz novel, Candelilla is likely based on Dorothy, the main heroine and character of the novel. * Following the playing card-suits asssignment motif of the five Deboth generals, Candelilla is Hearts (♥) as she is modeled after this shape. **Similarly both were supportive female characters towards their comrades. *Candelilla always mimics the Kyoryugers' transformation dances when she is with Luckyuro. *She is currently the only Deboth capable of assuming a human form by her own power. (Besides Torin, if you count him being a former Deboth member). Luckyuro assumed a human form once, but that was an illusion created by Debo Kantokku. *Candelilla and Dogold are the first villains to perform finishing moves alongside the Super Sentai. *Candelilla's costume is slightly modified, adding flowing bangs to her hair, when she replaced Torin. Appearances See Also References Category:Female Sentai Villains Category:Sentai Villains Who Became Good Category:Sentai Allies Category:Sentai Mentor Category:Deboth Army Category:Sentai Generals Category:Sentai Other Warriors Category:Sentai Monsters with a Human Form Category:Characters portrayed by Yuichi Hachisuka Category:Knight Themed Villains Category:Sentai Knight Themed Villains